The Engagement
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: The story of Sam and Andy's engagement, told from their POV's and from Marlo's POV. Story now complete, please check out my new one, it is a twilight fanfiction called the life of Rosalie Hale, it would mean a lot to me.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys, I know it has been a while, I would like to explain what happened to the previous story I published, I realised that it wasn't going anywhere and personally I just needed some down time. I'm sorry that I disappeared for a while, things got too hard to handle and my doctor adjusted my meds; so that is why I haven't posted in so long. I really hope this story will make up for it. This story will be from Andy's POV for the first chapter, then from Sam's and then from Marlo's POV; I figured that she would have something to say about the engagement. Read and review please, they would be gratefully appreciated. RBforever x. _

THE ENGAGEMENT ch1

Andy's POV

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face; I checked my hand just to be sure that yesterday actually happened.

Tell me I'm dreaming, I mean this is all a dream right? There is no way that I am engaged, I mean after everything that has happened with Marlo and the whole baby thing. There is so much one person can put up with and I feel like finally Sam and I are on the right track. I mean I know it's the second time for me at least…

Yesterday was magical, after the incident with the supposed dead bird and then the poison ivy, Sam and I got the cabin around mid-afternoon and things got worse from there, the cabin was broken into by someone or something, we don't know who or what exactly.

We scrubbed it clean and after we headed down to the lake to catch our breath, Sam apologised for everything as he described it, it wasn't the perfect weekend he planned. I understood; I mean he planned this weekend for us, as we hadn't really spent much time together since Marlo dropped the baby bombshell on him. I then went on to tell him that I loved killing birds and getting poison ivy all over my body.

I then told him that this weekend was perfect as it was us, we kissed and I said we should get back to the cabin and fire up the barbeque, as I didn't actually care who cooked and then laughed and said I did, that he should cook.

I turned around and stood in shock, like absolute shock, Sam was down on one knee; holy moly, this cannot be happening he's actually proposing to me, I didn't see this coming, I mean it would explain his behaviour yesterday.

It was simple and perfect just like this weekend… Our life was finally back on the right track and I just hope that our engagement doesn't strike any nerves with some people.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I just want to say thanks for the amazing response to the chapter I posted yesterday, it means a lot to me. This chapter will be told from Sam perspective. Read and review please it would be greatly appreciated, RBforever x

Sam's POV

I bought the ring a few weeks ago, it just felt right; I knew I wanted to marry her and I knew I wanted to spend my life with her, but I couldn't come up with the right time or place, so Oliver suggested I take her to the cabin for a weekend getaway.

It was perfect, the idea of being at the cabin with Andy for a weekend, no work, no stress, and no Marlo, I know she's the mother of my child, but if I'm being honest it's not the life I pictured.

I know that Andy has been engaged before this and it kills me that she was engaged to the douche of 15 for a while until he cheated. Believe me it killed me knowing that he had her, but now she's mine and I'm hers and it's a great feeling.

Oliver gave me the keys to the cabin and Andy met me and we got on our way. We talked, it seemed to help kill time on the journey.

Andy then gasped; she told me to pull over and get out. I sighed, she was convinced that we killed a bird, but I thought it was a rock...

Yesterday didn't go according to plan, we got to the cabin, it was broken into, it was a mess. I guess it could have been better.

I proposed, she said yes; I know it seems strange under the circumstances, then there was the slight issue of Marlo coming back and then coming back from a great three week vacation to learn about the baby bombshell.

I'm so nervous about becoming a father but I know that with Andy by my side I should be fine, I feel like I can do anything with her by my side.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, guys; this chapter will be from Marlo's POV, I figured that she would have some sort of opinion on their engagement, I know that's she is a disliked character on the show, but I knew that she would've been informed by someone at the station and this is her reaction, read and review please RBforever x

Marlo's POV

I got to work, I spotted Dov and Oliver; I walked over, they seemed to be talking about Andy and Sam, I couldn't help but wonder if something had happened.

Deep down I slightly hoped she hadn't broke his heart again or if he had ended their relationship again, I knew that the timing was bad and I knew I should have told him sooner but I couldn't think of a reason or a way to bring it up.

Oliver looked at me I could tell he didn't like the fact that I was here, after everything that had happened, I asked what was going on, he looked at me and Dov walked off.

He looked at me again "Andy and Sam got engaged two nights ago, we are having a party for them tonight at the penny, to be honest it's best if you don't come, I mean if you're busy it's ok if you don't come"

I stood there "Thanks but no thanks Shaw; I wouldn't want to impose on the celebration, tell them congrats from me"

He nodded, I could tell he wasn't so sure if I meant it or not, I get it he doesn't trust me; I don't blame him, I mean it was my fault that Sam was shot and it was my fault that there was a hit list put out on some of them and I did technically get him kidnapped.

I looked at him "I mean it, they deserve eachother, good luck to them both" he smiled slightly and walked off.

Now that, everything was cleared I could get to work, it's going to be a long day.


End file.
